Les avions et le café
by Naws-you
Summary: Thomas ne prends pas l'avion et il déteste le café pourtant il est presque tout les jours à la cafétéria de l'aéroport entrain d'en boire.


_Disclairmer: Les personnages nommés de cet os appartiennent tous à James Dashner_

Les grands murs faits de verre, qui donnaient vues vers l'extérieur, le plafond immense construit par les même matériaux qui paraissait invisible tant il était haut. Le sol lisse et froid, si glissant qu'il accueillait souvent la chute de certains malchanceux. Tout les couloirs infinis et spacieux qui menaient tôt ou tard vers le prestigieux hall. Les machines qui bipaient quand elles détectaient un objet non autorisé au sein de l'endroit où quand simplement ces objets étaient fait de la même matière que ces derniers. Les tapis roulants emportant les affaires de ceux qui venaient pour partir encore plus loin, les panneaux d'affichages indiquant tout les départs et toute les arrivés. Les avions prêt à décoller d'un moment à l'autre attendant seulement que les passager embarque.

Sauf que Thomas n'avait pas l'intention d'embarquer, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Et pourtant il venait presque tout les jours ici et connaissait presque tout par cœur, presque parce que le lieu était trop incommensurable pour en retenir chaque détail mais il le connaissait assez pour ne pas s'y perdre. La première fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds c'était pour dire au revoir à sa cousine Rachel. Il se souvenait encore de l'air paniqué de la jeune fille, cette dernière ayant reçu une bourse pour des études en France. Pourtant, elle avait harcelée son cousin avec ce voyage pendant des jours, complètement excité à l'idée de parfaire son éducation dans un pays où tout lui était inconnue et quand enfin le jour j était arrivé, toute la pression était venu d'un coup. Thomas avait du la traîner de force à l'aéroport se faisant insulter de tout les nom par la jolie demoiselle.

Jolie ce n'était pas exagéré pour Rachel, elle avait de longs cheveux lisses noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Ses yeux en amandes couleur noisette avec quelques éclats de jaune s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint doré . Parfois le noir de ses pupilles disparaissaient et on ne voyait que l'or dans ses yeux, entouré de ses longs cils noirs souvent relevé par une touche de mascara. Elle était grande,presque aussi grande que Thomas, un bon mettre 76 et il ne la dépassait que de 4 centimètres seulement. Sa taille lui avait valu d'être la cible de beaucoup de moqueries au collège mais elle avait su utiliser ces injures à son avantage, en assimilant sa grande taille avec sa grande sagesse. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir évidemment, Rachel était loin d'être doté d'une grande sagesse et ça Thomas était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais l'idée de transformer son complexe en un avantage lui avait permit de rester forte face à toute cette humiliation, humiliation qui avait bien finit par cesser quand ils avaient vu que cette jeune fille à la taille imposante se métamorphosait en la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Mais, magnifique ou pas, il n'empêchait pas que cette demoiselle avait été à l'origine d'un des spectacle les plus gênant de la vie du brun. Oui lui aussi avait les cheveux sombre comme sa cousine, ses tifs partaient dans tout les sens et depuis longtemps il avait abandonné l'idée de se coiffer. Sa peau tirait plus vers le porcelaine que le doré en revanche et elle était parsemée de grains de beautés, et son regard était seulement noisette sans l'éclat qu'on pouvait voir dans ceux de la très jolie Rachel.

Il se rappelait encore le regard de reproches des autres personnes autour d'eux, sans doute que certains avaient cru qu'il maltraitait la brune, sauf que c'était lui le vrai martyrisé dans l'histoire, parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune envie de quitter son lit pour emmener sa cousine jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il en avait eu plus que marre d'entendre parler de Rachel et son travail acharné qui l'avait conduit jusque là. Non, Thomas ne l'avait jamais détesté ni même jalousé, après tout la jeune fille ne se vantait jamais d'être aussi intelligente, c'était seulement les parents du brun qui ne cessait de faire la comparaison. Il aimait beaucoup Rachel , il l'adorait bien que cette fois là, elle lui ai mit la honte devant une bonne poignet de gens.

Elle lui manquait beaucoup et il lui envoyait très souvent des messages sur facebook aux quels elle ne répondait que très rarement, du fait de son emploie du temps très chargé dans la ville de l'amour.

Mais quand Thomas était revenu dans cet endroit, ça avait été à cause de Lui.

Lui, le serveur de la cafétéria qu'il avait repéré furtivement alors que Rachel tirait la manche de sa veste en cuir pour les conduire hors de l'aéroport. Lui qui portait ce tablier toujours tâché et arborait ce sourire chaleureux qui l'avait fait fondre. Lui, au corps fin et à la silhouette élancé dont les yeux noir et ténébreux l'hypnotisait. Lui et sa chevelure blonde. Lui qui avait lancé un regard désolé à Thomas en voyant sa situation. Lui que le brun n'avait vue que le temps d'un instant et qui n'avait jamais quitté sa tête.

Alors il était revenu la semaine qui suivit le départ de Rachel, et puis le jour suivant et encore le jour suivant, il venait tout les jours entre 18h 30 et 20h, soit l'heure où il n'était pas à la fac. Thomas n'aimait pas particulièrement le café mais il avait bien du se forcer à l'apprécier pour pouvoir passer autant de temps dans cet endroit où le blond travaillait. Il faisait toujours attention à sa tenue, ne portait jamais la même et mettait un chapeau sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage, il ne manquerait plus que le beau blond pense que le brun le stalker ce qui était indéniablement le cas mais ça Thomas ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il avait finit par comprendre que le garçon était d'origine anglaise en l'entendant parler et qu'il s'appelait Newt en entendant les autres serveur l'appeler.

Ça faisait trois semaine que le manège continuait et le jeune homme était encore installé à la même place, attendant que cette sublime créature qui le hantait depuis bientôt un mois ne vienne lui servir le café qu'il avait commandé.Quand il le vit avancer vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, le brun sentit que ses joues se teintaient de rouge et il se cacha un peu plus sous son chapeau.

Il remercia le jeune homme quand ce dernier déposa la tasse sur la table du brun et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour commencer à boire ce liquide abjecte que beaucoup d'adulte semblaient apprécier.

Sauf que le serveur ne s'éloigna pas au contraire, il prit place à l'opposé de Thomas en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui et le brun du bien relever la tête pour rencontrer le visage de ce si beau garçon qui souriait d'un air malicieux.

-Je vais finir par croire que ce café est magique. s'exclama le blond

Si Thomas pensait avoir était discret,il s'était bien trompé, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, espérant intérieurement se fondre dans le bois qui la constituait. Cependant n'étant pas doté de cette capacité, il ne put que baisser la tête honteux. Un rire lui parvint aux oreilles et il devint rouge de gêne. Il se sentait affreusement mal, complètement ridicule face à ce blond qui l'avait complètement séduit. Thomas était certain qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance maintenant, ce garçon devait le trouvait tellement stupide. Le brun serait bien partit, si il n'avait pas son café dans les mains et il détestait gaspiller alors il porta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres et bu une gorgé, attendant que l'autre s'en aille sauf qu'il restait toujours là et que son sourire moqueur ne quittait pas son visage.

-Je suis désolé, je ne reviendrai plus. dit alors Thomas, si bas que son interlocuteur eu presque du mal à l'entendre.

Il vit le jeune homme en face hausser un sourcil et ouvrir la bouche sauf qu'il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, Thomas détestait qu'on se paye sa tête.

-Je finis ce café et je m'en vais mais s'il te plaît ne va pas prévenir la police ou la sécurité je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

La question le prit de court et Thomas se demanda un instant si c'était pour pouvoir donner un nom aux forces de l'ordre que le blond lui posait cette question du coup il hésita un instant jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne lui dise son propre prénom bien que Thomas le connaissait déjà.

-Moi c'est Newton mais appel moi Newt si tu ne veux pas que « je prévienne la sécurité »

Il avait dit ça avec un rire dans la voix et Thomas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire lui aussi avant de répondre toujours mal à l'aise cependant.

-Thomas.

-Alors Tommy, c'est vraiment le café qui t'intéresse ici ou c'est notre jolie serveuse rousse qui te fait tourner la tête ?

-Quelle serveuse rousse ? ne put se retenir de demander le brun en rougissant de plus bel à l'entente du surnom.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué aucune fille aux cheveux de roux dans cette endroit, pourtant il avait déjà repéré d'autres employé à part Newt à force de venir ici. Il y avait bien une fille aux cheveux châtain et une autre brune mais pas de rousse et si elle existait alors elle était très discrète pensa Thomas.

-je rigole y a pas de serveuse rousse,c'était pour te taquiner.

-Ah...fit le brun.

Puis il reprit sa tasse dans ses mains et bu une autre gorgé, trouvant cela plus amer et plus horrible encore. Il grimaça de dégoût ce qui n'échappa pas à Newt.

\- tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de beaucoup l'aimer , ce café.

Thomas ne répondit pas et tapota nerveusement la tasse avec ses doigts, il voulait disparaître là tout de suite. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir séduire ce blond tôt ou tard toute ces chances avaient volé en éclat et il sentait son cœur se briser en ce moment même. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été du genre à vivre aussi mal une mauvaise histoire, surtout que là il n'y avait même pas eu d'histoire. Thomas avait repéré Newt et il n'avait pas pu se le sortir de sa tête et c'était seulement là que se trouvait l'histoire, dans sa tête. Jamais il n'aurait la chance de pouvoir marcher main dans la main au côté de cet anglais. Jamais ils ne partageraient quelque chose de fort, jamais ils ne seraient ami ou plus encore.

Alors dès qu'enfin, il eu terminer de boire Thomas se leva précipitamment en s'excusant encore et sortit sans laisser le temps à Newt de dire quoi que ce soit. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la musique à fond et partit le plus loin possible de cette cafétéria et de cet aéroport. Le plus loin de Newt, Newt et son corps fin, Newt et son regard ténébreux, Newt dont il était stupidement tombé amoureux.

Quand il arriva enfin dans le hall,devant la sortie du lieu il accéléra le pas, sauf que quelque chose le retint, et alors qu'il cru s'être accroché quelque part il fut plus qu'étonné de voir la personne qu'il avait fuit il y a quelques secondes. Newt avait ce même regard désolé qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et le cœur de Thomas rata un battement et il retira ses écouteurs pour les enrouler autour de son portable.

-Je t'ai blessé Tommy ? Je suis désolé, c'est juste que ça me perturbe..Tu es toujours là depuis trois semaine et j'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi. Parce que ...

Newt se rongea les ongles le regard vers le sol et Thomas n'eut envie que d'une chose à ce moment précis le prendre dans ses bras. Il était tellement mignon que c'était presque impossible pour le brun de se retenir de lui sauter dessus pourtant il fallait bien.

-Parce que quoi ? demanda-t-il alors

Le blond cessa de torturer ses ongles et releva la tête avec un demi sourire.

-C'est pas facile à dire.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qui était si dur à avouer alors que clairement celui qui devait être gêné ici c'était bien lui et pas l'anglais.

-Viens on va parler dehors, je n'aime pas trop la foule. dit Newt qui tira doucement sur sa manche pour l'emmener en dehors de l'aéroport.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parking entre deux voiture et Thomas ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce que Newt tenait tant à lui dire, à part peut être qu'il était un sombre idiot qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les gens. Mais ça Thomas n'avait pas envie de l'entendre sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Alors il attendit sa sentence, son cœur déjà en mille morceaux à l'intérieur et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait stupide.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental il était tombé pour ce garçon comme les marins succombaient aux chant des sirènes, ça n'avait aucun sens et pourtant il en était sûre. L'amour qu'il nourrissait pour le serveur n'avait rien de fictif il était bien réel. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant d'ouvrir la bouche voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile à dire Newt ?

Le dit Newt se mordit la lèvre et baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de commencer à parler.

-C'est pas facile de dire que j'aimerai..j'aimerai...je voudrai que ce soit pour moi que tu vienne depuis trois semaine et que tu te forces à boire du café alors que tu as l'air de détester ça...

L'anglais n'avait pas relevé la tête et son regard était resté obstinément fixé vers le sol si bien qu'il ne put voir le regard de Thomas se transformer.

Le brun cru rêvait. Est-ce que Newt venait indirectement de lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait ? Parce que ça paraissait tellement irréel, bien trop beau pour être vrai alors Thomas fit ce qu'on faisait en général dans ces moments là,il se pinça violemment l'avant bras et eu atrocement mal.

Atrocement, affreusement et magnifiquement mal.

Le brun posa son indexe et son pouce sur le menton de Newt et força ce dernier à relever la tête, il accrocha son regard noir, et se perdit un instant dans l'infinie de ces ténèbres. Les joues de Newt s'empourpraient sous ses yeux le rendant plus adorable encore pour Thomas qui retira sa main de son visage pour venir entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du blond.

Il caressa le dos de sa main avec toute la douceur dont il était capable avant de la lâcher mais il ne quitta pas les yeux de Newt, si il devait se noyer dans son regard alors il le ferait c'était la torture la plus belle et attirante qu'il pouvait s'infliger.

-Tommy ?

La voix de Newt était presque inaudible

Thomas se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser furtive sur sa joue, il sourit quand il sentit l'autre garçon frissonner. Puis il porta ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles du blond et souffla contre son lobe avant de murmurer, la voix chaude et tremblante.

-C'est exactement pour ça Newt..c'est pour te voir encore et encore que je supporte de boire ce café immonde

Il sentit la respiration de l'anglais s'accélérer et la sienne également. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il aurait pu sortir et s'en allait faire sa vie au loin. Il était encore contre l'oreille du blond qu'il caressait de son souffle chaud. Puis d'un coup Newt se tourna pour se trouver en face de lui et leurs nez se frôlèrent les électrisant tout les deux mais ne les faisant pas s'éloigner pour autant. Bien au contraire.

Le brun posa à nouveau sa main sur le menton de Newt et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Tommy..soupira le blond

Pendant que l'autre embrassait sa joue,son front, ses deux paupières puis son menton, et enfin la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner un petit peu pour venir frotter son nez contre celui du serveur.

-Donc tu trouve que le café c'est immonde ? demanda soudainement Newt

Thomas sourit en caressant la joue de son interlocuteur avant de répondre doucement.

-Je déteste ça..vraiment c'est horrible.

L'anglais rit et Thomas put voir son nez remonter et il le trouva encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda chaque parcelle de son visage avec détail. Il était magnifique, si beau qu'il en paraissait presque irréel et si jamais c'était un rêve alors Thomas souhaitait dormir pour l'éternité. Puis il entendit à nouveau la voix du beau serveur, suppliante et encore plus inaudible si bien qu'il n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-Embrasse moi..

Mais peu importe qu'il l'ai imaginé ou pas Thomas captura les lèvre du blond et l'embrassa avec passion. Il mit une main sur la hanche du serveur, l'autre toujours sur sa joue et l'approcha un peu plus de lui, tout en caressant sa peau à travers le tissus de son tablier. Newt ouvrit la bouche dans un soupir de bien être et le brun en profita pour venir taquiner la langue de l'anglais avec la sienne.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, les joues en feu et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le blond prit la main de Thomas dans la sienne et y déposa quelques baiser papillon sous le regard attendrit de l'autre jeune homme.

-Alors ça te dirait, qu'on se voit ?demanda ce dernier

-On se voit déjà là, Tommy..railla Newt en lâchant la main du garçon

-Je te demande si tu veux bien sortir avec moi idiot.

Le blond tira la langue et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

-ça paraît évident non ? Idiot dit-il

Puis pour appuyer sa réponse il déposa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles du brun qui sourit vraiment d'un air idiot.

Et tandis que décollait un des avions vers il ne savait quelle destination, Thomas se sentit lui aussi voler haut dans le ciel. Il était comblé, il n'aurait plus à se déguiser, plus à venir comme un stalker, plus à supporter le cris des gamins de l'aéroport et mieux encore il n'aurait pu à se forcer à boire l'horrible café de cet endroit.

Mais surtout, surtout maintenant, il avait Newt.

 **Le café, c'est mal.**


End file.
